


a miracle in december

by fashionhwista



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sort Of Fluff, angst but not really angst, jinhwi, jinhwi fic fest, miracles in december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionhwista/pseuds/fashionhwista
Summary: It had been over a month since Daehwi stopped interacting with his best friend.A whole month since Daehwi began to shelter himself from his best friend.A whole month since Daehwi decided it was best that he stay away from his best friend.So much so that he even swapped rooms with Jihoon, opting to remain as far away from Bae Jinyoung as possible.Unfortunately, to Jinyoung's dismay, he had no clue whatsoever as to what could've caused Daehwi to behave in such a way.





	a miracle in december

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhwi/gifts).



It had been a whole month since the dynamics between the two had completely changed. It was obvious to the whole group - heck, it was obvious to the whole fandom that JinHwi simply did not exist anymore.

From what used to be the most cherished friendship to now, an exchange of mere nods and gestures, the other boys could hardly believe that the two had really stopped caring for each other, nor did they know what could’ve caused the downfall of their friendship.

Jinyoung knew that if he could, he would certainly make it up to Daehwi for the hurtful words that had been exchanged but

  1. The former was too stubborn to apologise
  2. The latter was also too stubborn to accept and reciprocate the apology
  3. Jinyoung simply did not know how to apologise to Daehwi



On the other hand, it seemed that even if he could, Daehwi would never make the first move to make it up to Jinyoung because

  1. He was stubborn as fuck
  2. Jinyoung was also stubborn as fuck
  3. And Daehwi would never admit that he is to blame



And so, despite the obvious pros that outweighed the cons in his most prized friendship, Jinyoung decided to let go off Daehwi.

_After all, there’s only a little more than a year left._

 

_ The Musician fanmeet – 27.12.17 – Present Day_

‘Now everyone, get thinking! You’re going to be singing a song that defines the person sitting next to you.’

_Please to the right side. The right side please. Please the right side._

‘Hmmmm. The person to your left.’

Jinyoung tried his best to control his facial reaction to the MC’s request. After all, the fans should not see that he is heavily against the fanservice that they so strongly desire and deserve.

He quickly glanced at the person next to him.

The person who used to be someone Jinyoung would increasingly look forward to see with every rising sun.

The person who used to light up Jinyoung’s world.

No.

The person who used to **be** Jinyoung’s world.

The same person, with whom he had barely exchanged a genuine conversation since the Incident.

There was a time when he thought that his friendship with Daehwi would last forever and ever.

The very thought of that now makes Jinyoung chuckle emptily.

Now Daehwi refuses to even spare him a glance and it tears Jinyoung apart to know that there is simply nothing he can do to repair this broken friendship.

There was even a time when he thought, _hoped_ , that his friendship with Daehwi would evolve into something _more_.

The very thought of that now makes Jinyoung grimace, for he knows that this is not possible.

It never was.

Jinyoung was just being the foolish, delusional boy he was.

Now it had been over a month since the Incident and the only words they shared were on stage, or on camera.

Behind the scenes, it was a completely different story.

 

_ First filming for Produce 101 Season 2 – 26.02.17 _

“Hi! I’m Lee Daehwi from Brand New Music! You’re Bae Jinyoung from C9, right?”

Jinyoung frowned at the blonde boy in front of him.

Having been forced to enter this competition by his company, he didn’t expect that he’d be forced to make friendships as well.

“I saw your performance earlier! Your voice is very pleasing to hear, and your dance is quite good too!”

No response.

“Anyways, my group performance will be starting soon so I hope you’ll enjoy it. I hope to see you around soon!”

Upon realising that the smaller-faced, taller boy gave zero shits about what he was saying, Daehwi decided to scurry off to the rest of his group members, much to the former’s relief.

Nevertheless, Jinyoung looked forward to the younger boy’s performance in eager anticipation.

 

_ Present Day _

Jinyoung chuckled to himself once more as he recalled their very first meeting.

Who would’ve thought that the bubbly boy would find himself attracted to a depressed-looking ‘deep-dark’ boy.

 _It was the highlight of Jinyoung’s charm_ , he used to say.

What bullshit.

 

_ Post-Premiere Show Con – 07.08.17 _

“Jinyoung hyung! Over here!” exclaimed the younger boy, whilst jumping up and down, frantically waving his arms in the air to grab the attention of his beloved hyung.

“Sit next to me, hyung, look I saved you a seat!”

“Let’s be honest, Hwi, even if you hadn’t, our deepdark would’ve pushed over the person next to you just to be beside you!” shouted Minhyun, his cheeks flushing with the redness that was a result of a drink too many as Jinyoung climbed in between his foxy hyung and his beloved Hwi.

 

Before Daehwi started acting cold towards Jinyoung, he used to be the source of warmth in the latter’s life. His smile used to brighten up Jinyoung’s day even before he had gotten out of bed.

Whenever the other members remarked on how those two were **always** together, the pair would just look at each other and the older would put his arm around the other, and they would laugh until someone had curled up into a ball with stitches.

But a few weeks before promotions for ‘Beautiful’ began, Daehwi started to avoid Jinyoung like the plague and the only moments of contact they had were during fanmeets or fansigns.

But even at such events, he did not interact with Jinyoung like he used to. Instead he chose to stick around Guanlin.

Not that Jinyoung had an issue with that at all.

Nope.

Not at all.

Even before Daehwi had begun to act weirdly, Jinyoung had noticed how the two youngest members were growing in closeness. Their growing bond was not strange to Jinyoung; it was obvious that they'd be close, considering their minimal age gap but the fact that Daehwi had begun to drop his plans with Jinyoung for Guanlin irked him more than he'd like to think that it did.

 

_ One regretful morning, not too long ago _

“Good morning, Jinyoung hyung!” exclaimed the tall, porcelain-skinned Taiwanese boy, while sporting a wide, endearing gummy smile.

Jinyoung grumbled back a half-hearted response and proceeded towards the other end of the kitchen, to the cabinet that held all breakfast necessities: cornflakes, muesli, Weetabix - you name it, they had it.

“Oh, hyung, I was thinking of having cereal too today. Cocopops, maybe? Hmmm, I don’t know actually.”

Jinyoung ignored the younger boy and stood on his tiptoes to open the cabinet.

“Hyung, it’s ok. I’ll open it for you,” the taller boy said as he flung open the door of the cabinet with ease, without the need to go on his tiptoes or stretch his long, flexible, muscular arms.

“Thanks. Could you take out Cocopops for me, please,” Jinyoung mumbled with annoyance.

“On it, hyung!”

In the span of a few seconds, not only had Guanlin taken out Jinyoung’s favourite cereal, but he had already taken out the milk from the fridge and two bowls for the Cocopops.

Jinyoung felt his eyes widen when he saw the younger boy pour milk into the bowls.

He felt his eyes grow wider and wider as he watched the younger boy put the bowls inside the microwave.

_No. No. No. NO._

“WHAT THE FUCK, GUANLIN?!”

The younger boy looked at the agitated Jinyoung, whose face was shrivelled with clear disgust and disbelief.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, GUANLIN? WHO THE FUCK POURS MILK BEFORE CEREAL? SCRATCH THAT – WHO THE FUCK HAS WARM MILK WITH COCOPOPS? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

At first, the younger male simply chuckled at his hyung's outburst but as Jinyoung continued to hurl insults at him, he found himself shrinking deeper and deeper into a corner, like a trapped badger.

Hurried footsteps increased to sounds of sprinting as Jinyoung continued to shout at the confused and helpless Taiwanese boy, who was very much reduced to tears.

By the time Jisung had reached the kitchen, Jinyoung had finally managed to calm down but even then, he seemed discontent with the rage he had just unleashed onto the younger boy.

“CALM down, Jinyoung! Can’t you see that the poor boy is terrified of you, right now?”

“WELL IT WAS HIS FAULT FOR DOING WHAT HE DID. IT’S ALL HIS FAULT, CAN’T YOU SEE?!”

Soon enough, the rest of the boys had crowded the kitchen and were staring at the epitome of fury, unsure of what was unfolding in front of them.

A flash of purple pushed past the ticking bomb that was Jinyoung and knelt beside the trembling maknae.

“Hyung, it’s just cereal. Please calm down,” shushed Daehwi as he put his arms around Guanlin.

“WELL OF COURSE YOU’D TAKE HIS SIDE, WOULDN’T YOU NOW? OF COURSE, YOU HAVE TO PROTECT YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND, DON’T YOU?”

And as soon as those words had been spat out, Jinyoung turned on his heels and furiously stormed out of the kitchen and a few moments later, the sound of their bedroom door being slammed shut echoed across their dorm.

“Well… someone is obviously _very_ passionate about their cereal and milk combo,” spluttered out Jaehwan, in an obvious attempt to lighten up the mood.

And soon enough, on that very same night, Daehwi decided to pack his bags and leave.

Leave for Guanlin’s room, that is.

Jinyoung’s outburst in the kitchen earlier in the morning was probably the final straw to whatever internal conflict and hatred Daehwi had been harbouring toward the older boy and now, he had finally decided to swap rooms with Jihoon, despite the whinings and pinings of the latter’s boyfriend, Woojin, who was certain of the fact that 2Park would crumble to pieces now that Jihoon would be rooming with the other half of WinkDeep.

Daehwi must’ve been planning this move for weeks because by the time Jinyoung had returned to their shared room with Sungwoon after a quick shower, Jihoon was sitting on the edge of the top bunk, a wide grin spread across his rosy cheeks.

Considering the fact that Daehwi had a plethora of clothing and accessories ( _and all sorts of junk, really_ ) it would’ve been a miracle if the boy had managed to pack up everything in the span of an hour, let alone ten minutes.

 _I guess this really was the final straw_.

“Hiya, Jinyoung,” the older male waved at the younger with his feet, almost appearing as if he was going to tumble forward into the hard-wooded floor below.

“Ummm.. hi, hyung. I’m assuming you’ve swapped rooms with Daehwi,” asked Jinyoung, even though the answer was painstakingly obvious.

Jihoon replied with an explanation that outlined how ‘things were going on between Daehwi and Guanlin’, matters which he himself was unsure of, despite being Guanlin’s favourite hyung, whom the maknae loved to confide in.

“I think Daehwi might’ve taken your spot as Guanlin’s favourite hyung,” muttered Jinyoung under his breath.

“Oi, you punk, what did you just say? Nevermind, I heard you loud and clear. And ahem⁓ I think you will find that I’m still his favourite hyung, so you can just stfu, young boi. Also, Daehwi is hardly a year older than Guanlin, what makes you think he’s much of a ‘hyung’ to our giant maknae, huh?” the pink-haired male retaliated in an attempt to defend his pride and honour as the favourite hyung of the youngest member of their prized group.

“Yeah, I forgot. Daehwi is his boyfriend, not his hyung…” trailed off Jinyoung as he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his small head.

“Huh..?”

“Never mind, hyung. Was only just saying how Daehwi is being such a childish prick for swapping rooms just to be with Guanlin. So goodnight, sleep tight, have sweet dreams of me. Actually, no. Please don’t. I don’t want to face the jealous wraith of Woojin hyung when he finds out that you’ve been dreaming of my charming self. Ok bye.”

-

“Hey, Daehwi, why are you just waiting out here?” Sungwoon asked as he approached his (former) roommate standing beside their (former) shared room’s door, the handle a few centimetres away from his hand.

“Oh, hyung! I was just about to collect some of my toiletries that I forgot to take with me earlier but then I realised that Jinyoungie and Jihoon hyung must be asleep by now,” replied Daehwi to a surprised Sungwoon.

_Well, it wasn’t a complete lie._

_Sungwoon didn’t have to know that what stopped Daehwi was the conversation that was going on between his two hyungs._

_Sungwoon didn’t have to know that Daehwi had heard every single word of the conversation that went on between is two hyungs._

_And he wasn’t wrong when he said that that the two older males were probably asleep – he had just heard them whisper goodnight to each other a few seconds ago._

When Sungwoon’s surprised expression was still hanging on his face, Daehwi finally realised that he hadn’t yet told him of his impromptu room swap with Jihoon.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, I’ll miss rooming with you but ah, yes, I decided it was nice to try out the different rooms before we move to our new dorm! Ya, ok bye, goodnight!” let out the younger but taller male in a high-pitched squeak as he raced towards his new room, leaving behind a completely baffled Sungwoon.

 

_ Present day _

Since that incident, Jinyoung had apologised to the youngest of their group and had already reconciled with him.

Shame the same couldn’t be said about Daehwi.

Recalling the bittersweet memories made Jinyoung snigger out loud – fortunately enough, someone had just cracked a (lame) joke, therefore it looked like he was laughing at the joke and he had not just gone crazy.

The purple-headed boy, however, _well obviously he would_ , was quick to notice that Jinyoung was laughing at something of a completely different matter and flashed a look of discontent at the latter.

 _Well he probably thinks I’m crazy_.

_(but at least I managed to catch his attention)_

Soon enough, it was Daniel’s turn to sing a song for Jinyoung but the younger paid no attention to Daniel’s performance for he was too busy trying to think of a song for Daehwi.

When Daniel realised that Jinyoung was in deep thought and no way was he ready for his turn yet, he carried on singing and began to throw finger hearts and kisses at the fans to stall time for his younger.

Once Jinyoung had realised what song to sing for his muse, he signalled to his puppy-like hyung that he was ready and let out a cough to indicate his beginning.

He swivelled on his chair to face his muse. His lips parted in nervousness and he tried to make eye contact with the younger, unfortunately, to no avail.

“I’m struggling to find you who I cannot see”

_I miss you, Daehwi_

“I’m struggling to find you who I cannot hear”

_Please speak to me again_

“I see things that I couldn’t see before”

_Before you came into my life, I had no purpose_

“I hear things that I couldn’t hear before”

_My heart races every time you come nearer_

“After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn’t have before”

_I don’t think I can handle separation from you any longer_

Throughout his whole performance, Daehwi spared very few glances in his direction and looked thoroughly unimpressed. He seemed unfazed by Jinyoung’s choice, which was his favourite among Exo’s wide array of winter ballads.

Sure, every now and then, he threw Jinyoung a fake smile but the latter knew that it was only to fool the audience into thinking that there was nothing wrong between them.

As soon as he finished singing, the fans erupted into huge applause and the whole of Wanna One were grinning from ear to ear, praising Jinyoung’s singing.

Apart from one person.

The one person whose opinion Jinyoung valued most above others seemed to show no sign of acknowledgement to Jinyoung’s singing, and frankly, this broke Jinyoung’s already broken heart.

It was then that Jinyoung realised he needed to speak to his muse.

-

Daehwi had a habit of drinking water just before he went to sleep, after everyone else had already climbed into their beds. It was this such habit that granted Jinyoung an opportunity to talk to Daehwi without unwanted presence.

“Daehwi, we need to talk,” mumbled the taller boy.

Maybe he didn’t hear him, but Daehwi ignored Jinyoung’s request and began to make his way towards his new room.

As the younger turned around, the older male grabbed his wrist and pleaded, “please, Daehwi, we need to talk.”

With his eyes fluttering around the room, landing anywhere but on the desperate figure before him, Daehwi let out a hesitant sigh in agreement.

“Fine. But make it quick,” he demanded as he bit his lip, an action that Jinyoung could not help but be drawn to – an action that made his heart race faster than it already was.

Jinyoung nodded and took a large breath as he began to pour out his thoughts and feelings to his muse.

“When you stopped talking to me, Daehwi, it was as if the whole word had stopped, not in a good way, but like, when everything around you is changing and you just can’t keep up with it.

It felt like the warmth had been sucked out of my life and I was trapped in a vacuum that lacked anything that was good.

I know I should’ve been mature about your relationship with Guanlin.

But I couldn’t help but be jealous of the fact that you two were getting closer and closer. I couldn’t bear to see you laugh with him, with your arms wrapped around him.

I really should’ve accepted the fact that my feelings were one-sided and that I was nothing more than a good friend to you.

I truly am sorry, Daehwi.

I never should’ve snapped at Guanlin like that; I should’ve controlled my jealousy and frustration in a more sensible way.

Fuck - that poor boy was petrified to see me rage on him like that. I don’t even know what got into me.

I’m so sorry, Daehwi.

You know I suck at expressing myself. But please, just hear me out for a bit longer. I don’t think I can withhold these bottled up feelings anymore.

You see, Daehwi, I am in love with you. And I have been since the very first day of the filming when you hopped over to me and asked me to look forward to your performance. When you performed your self-composed song and outshone everyone in the auditorium.

Ever since then, you have been the sun to my dark skies. Ever since then, my whole revolves around you. Actually no, you _were_ my world. Without you, I would’ve been stuck in my darkness forever and I don’t think I would’ve made it this far.

You had your faith in me all along and I had to go and blow it, didn’t I?

I fell in love with your undying cuteness, your outstanding talent, your witty intelligence, your shining presence, your loving words. I fell in love with everything that makes you you, Daehwi.

And I guess when I saw you spending more time with Guanlin, the green eyed monster within me began to grow and grow, until it finally unleashed its wraith.

So once again, I am sorry; I am so sorry for having caused you such discomfort.

I understand if you wish things to remain as they are - I certainly don’t deserve your forgiveness for having treated your love like that.

I know that my feelings shall never be reciprocated but it’s ok, I can suppress it, I can get rid of it. But please Daehwi, please, can we be friends again?”

The sound of faint sobbing was the reply to Jinyoung’s heartfelt apology. “Jinyoungie hyung, I’m so sorry; I’m so, so sorry; I had no idea that you felt that way,” let out Daehwi incoherently amid sobs.

Seeing Daehwi reduced to tears triggered a protective instinct in Jinyoung, and the older male reached forward and circled his arms round the younger, even though he knew that it was inappropriate for him to do so.

“It’s ok, Daehwi. It was my fault, I never should’ve shouted at Guanlin. I never should’ve let  jealousy take the better…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Daehwi pushed Jinyoung off of him and held him at an arm’s distance.

He looked up at the taller male with sore eyes and furiously shook his head and began to explain his behaviour for the past few months.

He explained how he realised his feelings on September 3rd, a date that had been engraved onto his heart.

He explained how he thought that his feelings were unrequited.

He explained how he had spent nights crying as he read hate comments about Jinhwi, gulping down water to ease the pain.

And so, Daehwi began to think that by staying away from Jinyoung, his feelings would slowly fade away and that maybe, Jinyoung wouldn’t have to be on the receiving end of hate comments stemmed from ‘JinHwi’.

Under the influence of the spiteful comments, the poor boy believed that his beloved Jinyoungie-hyung was only kind to him out of pity.

When, in fact, it was the polar opposite.

“But what about Guanlin..?” stuttered out a baffled Jinyoung, unable to process all the new information he had received, confused as to how to comprehend the fact that his precious Daehwi loved him back.

“You silly fool,” whispered the purple-haired boy. “Surely you know that that lanky kid is whipped for Seonho. I was just helping him out in confessing to the oblivious chick.”

Jinyoung’s mouth gaped in surprise as he realised what a complete fool he had been for not considering the fact that the youngest of their group had always been chasing after his labelmate.

“You silly fool,” giggled Daehwi again, as he leaned forward on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the taller male.

The older, shocked by the sudden gesture, took a step backwards but when he saw Daehwi’s eyebrows frown in surprise, he encapsulated the younger and brought his body closer towards him.

He grinned down at the love of his life, the bear-bringer of his joy, the sun to his dark skies.

He pressed his forehead against the other’s, and closed his eyes as he smiled to himself.

“I love you, Daehwi.”

“I love you too, Jinyoungie hyung.”

Still no fireworks exploded when their lips collided for the second time. But instead there was the feeling of belonging and warmth in the rhythmic movements of their mouths.

Daehwi’s lips felt soft, softer than Jinyoung had imagined; Jinyoung could taste his cherry lip balm and with every ticking second he found himself getting hungrier for _more_.

The kiss started soft at first but then it gradually intensified into being more fervent, more passionate, more heated.

Their longings for each other caused them to tug and pull at each other; oh how long the young boys had waited for this moment.

It was heavenly.

It was what they wanted.

It was as if it was their last.

It was Jinyoung’s miracle in December.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest one-shot I’ve ever written (yet it’s still quite short LMAO) and it’s also the first kiss scene I’ve ever written! I’m pretty sure that the prompt was meant to be designed for more fluff but I remember during the performance, Daehwi barely looked at Jinyoung? I remember being a bit like huh? And so I got inspired to turn it into this ;) Sorry if there were certain bits that were confusing; there were loads of overlapping timelines as it was meant to be Jinyoung’s flashbacks but I tried to make it less confusing by including time stamps so I hope that helped! It’s a bit meh because I had to rush to meet the deadline but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I hope my soulmate enjoyed this even though I did probably stray away from what they had intended this fic to be like hehe


End file.
